This invention pertains to means for reinforcement of concrete structures and more particularly to means for readily binding together intersecting reinforcing bars as employed for providing a reinforcing bar matrix for concrete reinforcement.
As is known, a matrix of reinforcing bars can be employed for strengthening concrete structures. In providing such a matrix it has, in the past, been typical to bind each pair of crossed bars at their points of intersection in the matrix by hand wiring.
While manual labor has been largely used for this purpose certain machines have also been employed for tying the bars together. However, to the extent that the wire tying machines may not be available for the preparation of matrix so constructed and in the interest of minimizing the time and labor involved in binding together each intersecting pair of bars there has been a need for an improved means for accomplishing same.
In addition to the above a hand wired matrix of bars for reinforcing concrete has been subject to the objection that where the ends of the wires are not clipped closely enough ends of the wire can be left to protrude through the surface of the concrete to form an objectionable snag on the surface thereof.
Accordingly, there has been a need for an improved means for connecting reinforcing bars at their points of intersection.